memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:2160
Okay, I'm just voicing my opinion here, but after seeing my additions deleted AGAIN by someone because they "think it's spoiler material" is a load. I added the info that Jonathan Archer died in 2245 and that the ENTERPRISE NX-01 was decommissioned in 2160. One, that info was already stated "In A Mirror, Darkly". So to call it spoiler is false because it's already seen screen time. Only a milisecond of screentime agreed. But screentime none-the-less. NO LONGER CONSTITUTING A SPOILER! I've added to this board numerous of times. Always I'm asked to join up and blah blah blah. You know why I don't join? Because hypocrits run this God-forsaken board. You ask for fan input, when it's given, it's removen if you don't find it "kosher". You people are so full of it you know it? ::The reference deleted was plainly tagged with the episode reference "These Are the Voyages". ::We are not publishing references to that episode yet, so it was removed. ::If you had actually added something from "In a Mirror Darkly" and tagged it as such, that would be a different story -- but I don't believe the info you added was in the episode that aired already. ::This wiki asks for material that is added and cited in a clearly defined policy, which is linked as a reference to users -- to read and comply with the policy would help to guarantee any contribution you make will not be removed. I fail to see anything hypocritical about it. ::I'd also like to note that unregistered users' contributions are removed more frequently than regular contributors because the registration process gives us a way to contact a user and discuss changes to anything they might have written -- since you have no username, archivists are forced to delete incorrectly placed or cited material, where a registered user could be involved in editing and adjusting material that needs work. And we do remove anything that conflicts with the policy. The reason that isn't hypocritical is because we even give users the opportunity to discuss or change the policy -- a process you've neglected to use. We are a community working together on the same project here, I don't see why discussing anything with us would be impossible, unless you haven't tried. Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:51, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :First off, you added the datapoint and followed it up with a reference to . references are acceptable, but to my knowledge, info about the decommission of the NX-01 was not visible on the bio screen. And I think it should just be common courtesy to avoid adding information which you absolutely know will be a major spoiler for upcoming episodes, regardless if it has been hinted. Archer's death will not have anything to do with the Enterprise finale, but the ship's decommissining will. I don't see how it's hypocritical to abide by the rules of the community. :Second, getting that upset about something so insignificant is not worth it... it is probably best that you do not join Memory Alpha if you cannot accept constructive criticism. You are correct, we will remove information if it is not within the guidelines of our mission, which is what keeps the community operating and a valuable resource for all Star Trek fans. You just need to take a look around to see that we don't revert or remove the vast majority of edits as long as they are of quality and appropriate. Furthermore, there are plenty of other areas on Memory Alpha not having to do with the next three episodes of Enterprise to which you can contribute, and I guarantee your edits will be accepted as long as they are well-written and informative. I'm sorry your initial experiences have not been positive, and I encourage you to return if you change your attitude and decide to play by the rules. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:01, 1 May 2005 (UTC) Change my attitude? One, I'm not a child. Two, I have a right to be pissed off due to the factor that this place constantly gives support for fan information. You're idea of a spoiler is really screwed up. So my reference is off. If I had put "In A MIrror" as a reference, you still would have removed it. There are high definition screen caps all over the internet of what was on that screen and people are discussing them everywhere. If a vast majority saw it, and is already discussing it, it's no longer a spoiler. Pot. Kettle. Black. It's that simple. So Major Spoiler it isn't... :Again, I'm sorry you feel so oppressed here, I'm sorry that something so minor has gotten you so upset, I'm sorry that we haven't stressed to new users the importance of adhering to policy, and I'm sorry that you can't have a non-hostile discourse about this subject. I would hope that this incident doesn't discourage you from participating in the future. However, if you take that much issue with our policies or the way things work around here, there is nothing forcing you to stay. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 05:06, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::And for the record, the bio screen states nothing about the Enterprise being decommissioned http://img253.echo.cx/img253/672/snapshotj00045fq.jpg, therefore it is still a spoiler. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 23:10, 2 May 2005 (UTC)